Diamond The Hedgehog
"Destiny Doesn't apply to me." Former Name: William Devanture Current name: Diamond Purple Nick name: The Spanish sociopath, The exe defficient, Hell's angel, world's most disfuncionate speed demon Birth date: June 30th 1986, Nationality: Spanish/Swedish Height: 3'5 Alliance: Questionable Skill set: Gadget, skill and Power Occupation: Monitoring global threats (Good and evil) Age: (actual) 34 (Body age) : 14 Habits; Run on sentences, breaking the fourth wall. Species: Satahog Sexuality: Straight (BecAuSE thATs IMpOrtAnT.) Zodiac: Cancer Birthplace: empire city Personality ]"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Diamond is a strange little hedgehog, it's hard to guess what he's thinking at times. He can be extremely upbeat, he can be extremely blunt, but he's rarely angry or upset. Due to being under powerful people with influence and popularity, Diamond is a strict Egalitarianist. Egalitarianism is the belief that all people are equal. No matter what species of mobian you are, no matter what skin or eye colour you have (AHEM.), no matter who you are, you will always be treated equally by Diamond Unless your a G.U.N. agent Expect much prejudice. And then many bruises. Diamond is extremely intelligent. But often hesitates when fighting things he doesn't understand. He doesn't want to be a hypocrite and do the same thing he has experienced before and use all of his force as a safe measure. Diamond is rarely, if ever, serious. He loves to make others laugh, he's extremely compassionate. Diamond never obeys, anybody. He never takes orders if he sees another way out, he doesn't care who's commanding him. He never gets on his knees, and he doesn't care who's ordering him. Not even if it's a god. Diamond surrounds himself with strong people, people strong enough to be considered gods. In hopes that he can become stronger. While others consider themselves the "Legendary swordsman." Or the "Legendary archer." He considers himself a "Legendary Jackass." He's humble that way ---- ]"Not your average Devil." BCAbilities and weapons: Switch blade: Diamond's magnetic blade is used for final blows, sneak attacks and stealth missions Bow and quiver: Diamond's bow is perfect for silent kills, and his quiver always randomize his arrows for creativity Super speed: an ability he's had since birth, Diamond can attack in a blink of an eye and run from one place to another. Fire bending: Diamond can use fire for many things, flight, Combat and use it to make a projectile and area damage (what he can do with these powers in depth at the bottom.) Super perception: Diamond is aware of everything around him, even behind him! Parkour ability: Diamond uses his speed to walk run, wall climb and front flip/ black flip. ---- _----------------------- "You'll never find me, you'll never break me" "And you'll never catch me." IWilliam Devanture was a socially awkward and colourless hedgehog, the only colour on his body were his light green eyes, he lived a relatively peaceful life,until he turned three, where his parents died in an explosion and left him with first degree burns all over his body; where he was subjected to cardiac manipulation process, an experiment made by the World government to help people with severe burns, William's blood was replaced with liquid nitrogen, the coldest liquid known to man. His skin temperature was different, he would never feel the same again, and the colour of his fur turned light blue, all the burns on his body would slowly disappear over the course of a week. Afterwards, Diamond started to feel strange, like he was becoming heavier, he went to a local hospital to see what was wrong with him, his makeshift blood was starting to solidify, William made two holes in his wrists for the Nitrogen in his system to make contact with the air, via Muscle. William's life was just finally starting to become normal. What it should be, then disaster struck, when William had just turned 5, the arcade he was in was corrupted, whilst playing Sonic the hedgehog, His body was electrocuted, and he went into a coma, for the first month, he had a reoccurring Dream that lasted an hour each time, A black mass would chase him through a house, each time it caught him, the house would burn down, and his eyes would see heat signatures. Then the dream would start all over again, He wouldn't understand what was going on until later in his life, William became the first fire exe to manifest. He would finally wake up from his coma, only to find himself in a black plain of grass and a Green and Yellow hedgehog with blue eyes in the center, he would later know this man as Paul, William went through intense training for 15 years, only to stop briefly to test his power on the real world. He learned to slow down time for himself with his speed. He learned to use a bow and arrow, he learned how to fight hand to hand, until he became what he is today. fast forward to 2008, when diamond had completed his training, while not had aged at all, he woke up 6 feet under, he got out of his coffin, body decayed and scared from 15 years of being burried, he was greeted with Red highlights, possibly representing his new found fire powers, the world knew William as Dead, but, like a Phoenix, he was reborn, he adopted the name "Diamond" to compliment his light blue fur, he then adopted the last name of Purple because The colours red and blue mix equals Purple. He started fighting crime with Paul and his friends to become team sanctuary, an Universal peace keeping force. But Diamond seeked answers, He wanted to know if he was the only exe out there, turns out his was not. He went to Spagonia, where his friend Joey, had become 'Jack the ripper.' Diamond had to put him down, traumatizing him for life. Diamond tries to hide his self guilt from others with his humor, but sometimes ends up breaking down. He then went to the Mobian equivalent of Australia where he had found his friend, Jade, a friendly exe who went through a similar process. (If you want me to make entry on her, just let me know~) Diamond convinced her to come with him to Team sanctuary, Jade accepted and later, they developed a romantic relationship, which was struck down by a G.U.N agent called "Eric" who gained Diamond's trust only to murder Jade by putting a revolver round in Jade's Skull, stricken with Grief, Diamond initiated a master plan to get his revenge, and almost succeeded, If Eric's super power wasn't to come back from the grave, turns out Eric was a second Generation EXE. Today Diamond lives in spagonia with his friends and co-workers, while every day he honors Joey's death by doing what's right. And keeping his mind on avenging his dead friend. ---- Uses of fire Most powerful form of Fire: Diamond has many types of fire, including hell fire. But his most powerful form of fire, is his own form of fire, mixed with the fire of the sun. Which oddly turns into a blue flame. His fur also adapts to turn red. And his eyes turn yellow. It's also his most pure form of fire Fire ball: Pretty self explanatory Fire ball barrage: bruh do I need to explain? Fire barrier: Diamond makes a fire wall infront of him, mainly for protecting against projectiles γροθιές της φωτιάς: Translates to: Fists of fire, Diamond's appendages light on fire depending on which he needs to use Fire slam: Diamond leaps up and punches the ground, making the ground shatter and make magma spew a 75 foot around him Forge: Diamond makes any metal more durable by smelting it with his fire Flight: Diamond's feet light on fire, propelling him in the direction opposite the fire's facing παράνοια: Diamond goes absolutely insane, lighting his fists on fire, the damage he can deal is increased drastically Guerra del fuego: Diamond's body lights on fire, making him even faster. ---- Uses of Super Speed: Diamond often uses his super speed to solve tons of problems, wether it be fighting a super villain or just an ordinary chore, but over the years he has learned out to make it a valuable HAV: Short for (Highest absolute velocity,) at his worst, Diamond can run up to speeds of Mach 8. At his best, he can run 2x faster then the speed of light. Flick Kick: Diamond kicks the opponent at an astonishing velocity. Boom Barrage: Diamond runs in a line for a few seconds to charge up his speed until he reaches a high enough speed to throw high pressure sonic booms at his opponent Mach Charge: Diamond runs in place to create static electricity, he can use this new found element to run faster, or use it in a infinite amount of other ways. Fire Charge: Diamond uses his fire powers and his super speed at the same time, making it so that while he runs. He can also charge into his opponent and melt the opposition. ---- Fighting mentality Diamond always scans a battlefield when he enters it. As he's fast enough to scan it, even if he's never been there. If he doesn't like the current location. He'll move the fight to somewhere else. When Diamond settles into a location. He'll uses his weapons first. Rather then his skills. If the fight is too much for only his weapons. He'll switch to use his speed. If the fight calls for more than his speed. He'll switch to his Fire abilities. Diamond doesn't like his fire for fighting, as it holds to much destructive capability. He mainly uses it for flying and prolonged air suspension, but not much else. He also likes it more to run than to fly. ---- Diamond's greatest weaknesses Diamond is mentally sick, with over 100 mental deficiencies, he can easily lose focus in a battle or lose control when his main objective in a battle is to take them in, not kill. Diamond doesn't have super strength or endurance. He relies on speed and momentum to get the edge in battle. Diamond's great Psychical weakness is water, but not for the reasons you think, during the experiments that led to his cold bloodedness, his bones were infused with sodium, if an exposed bone were to ever touch water, it would combust, however, Diamond can make an artificial replacement bone. ---- Diamond's greatest feats Diamond went through can only be described as "A month in hell," as he, not only survived and escaped a monster, but made a makeshift bow and arrow with only his surroundings, and shot the monster that laid inside the abyss, at 5 years old. Diamond, at 13 years old, made a device called "The Manuscript," which can read the code of the universe to do magnificent feats, even travel to alternate universes! However, the knowledge of this device was too powerful for a mortal mind to comprehend, so he stored it in a vault for safe keeping. ---- Relationships Paul green: Friend/ Father figure Bio the weasel: common enemy Eric: Nemesis Spark: Friend Jade: Deceased Lover Preston: Sometimes friend/ enemy Platinum: sometimes friend/enemy Elisabeth: Friend Redeemer: stupid ship Luke: Friend Miscellaneous : Diamond is extremely fluent in five languages: Russian, Spanish, Swedish Greek and English Diamond's character is highly inspired by Deadpool, with his fourth wall breaking ability and his funny personality, even his initials are D.P. In fact, Diamond's entire character is based on tons of Marvel and D.C. Super-heros! Apart from the Deadpool personality, Diamond's Martial arts is taken from Marvel's Black widow, his archery prowess taken from D.C.'s Green arrow, the concept of a demon trying to do the right thing taken from Marvel's Ghost Rider, and many of his super speed abilities from Marvel's Quicksilver and D.C's The flash, and his intelligent and slightly douchebaggy personality trait from Tony stark. IDiamond once went Super but vowed to never do it again because he, quote "I went so fast it felt like an acid trip." Diamond rarely gets angry, because he prefers to make his enemies angry, using his obnoxious jokes and quips, he understands that emotions can tend to control the person in combat. He's always running into battle with a wink and a smile. Diamond has had his share of godlike and (somewhat funny) moments, he punched the host of iblis straight in the nose without hesitation. He was also punched by the god of strength, Heracles and sent through a 4,000 mile mountain, and got out and used it as a comedic opportunity. ---- Misconceptions: Diamond is not immortal, infact he's the opposite, as he is as just as vulnerable and weak as any other hedgehog, he actually has a disadvantage against other people because he often has Hallucinations. ---- Theme song: Headline text ---- What, you want more information? The entry's over, Bye!